


Long Day, Hard Time

by Dhillarearen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Jeremy Knox, Vibrators, my friends this is Porn and that's what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhillarearen/pseuds/Dhillarearen
Summary: Kevin comes home from an upsetting interview. Fortunately his partners had planned a scene that night.(Thea soft-doms the fuck out of Kevin, Jeremy, and Jean.)





	Long Day, Hard Time

The studio was a large one, and newly converted from the bottom levels of what had been a computer start-up’s office building, before the start-up had tanked. The floors were polished to a self-conscious sheen that bounced Kevin’s image back up to him as he strode across it.

Kevin pushed at the door. It didn’t budge. He put his weight behind his shoulder and tried again. “Pull,” said the letters embossed under the handle. The back of Kevin’s neck went hot. He pressed his lips together and pulled. As if mocking him, the door swung open easily. He swore he heard the woman at the front desk snicker at him.

By the time Kevin got home he was sweat-sour, hot under the collar, and late. Jeremy poked his head out from the kitchen when he heard the front door opened and forestalled his cheery greeting at the look on Kevin’s face.

“Bad day?” he asked.

Kevin grunted. He dried his forehead on the back of his wrist, uncaring of the smear of studio makeup it left on the white linen, and yanked off his shoes without untying them. When he was in stocking feet he leaned against the wall and let Jeremy kiss him hello. His hands gripped a bit low on Jeremy’s hips to be chaste, but Jeremy wasn’t complaining.

“Jean and Thea?” Kevin asked.

Jeremy kissed Kevin’s cheek and ushered him off towards the screened-in porch that the four of them gravitated to in the summer months, chasing the smell of the flowers from Jean’s garden and the possibility of a breeze. Thea was lounging in a wicker chair, a book on her knee and her hair pulled off her neck. Jean was kneeling on a cushion beside her.

Kevin paused. The heat in his blood changed rhythm.

“You’re late,” Thea said, still reading.

Excuses dragged at Kevin’s throat, dry and sticky in his mouth. He swallowed.  
  
His hesitance at last made Thea look up. Kevin flinched, expecting anger, but Thea only studied him for a moment before marking her page with a post-it and standing. Jean shifted, his body curving to follow her, and Thea stayed him with a hand on the top of his head before walking up to Kevin and taking his chin in her fingers.

Kevin unlocked his jaw, feeling the ache from having his teeth clenched for so long. “They spent half the interview talking about retirement,” he admitted, his voice too loud for the peaceful scene.

Thea’s expression softened, the new, faint lines around her eyes deepening. “I assumed we could start without you. We can do something else tonight, if you’d rather.”  
  
Kevin shook his head as much as Thea’s grip would allow. “No,” he said. “I don’t want to think about it right now.”  
  
Thea’s slow, approving smile made Kevin’s shirt feel stifling, rough against his suddenly sensitive skin. “Go shower,” said Thea. She released Kevin’s chin and stepped back to return her hand to Jean’s hair. Jean blinked up at Kevin, hazy and contented, and nuzzled into Thea’s palm. They were beautiful.  
  
“Kevin,” Thea said, almost a warning.

Kevin went.

He was feeling better once he had washed and dried, leaving the day to swirl down the drain with the rest of the soap-scum. Clothes would be redundant; he combed his damp hair back from his face in an approximation of order and walked with a lighter step back to the porch. The white-painted boards caught the bottoms of his feet in knotholes. Thea and Jeremy were always arguing over whether or not they should put down a carpet.

Jeremy was placing the last of the bowls on the glass-topped coffee table, steam rising invitingly from around the serving spoon. He had lost his shirt at some point between greeting Kevin and now. Kevin’s stomach growled. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was.

“That smells lovely,” Thea said, gracing Jeremy with a touch to the small of his back. Jeremy flushed and looked down, twisting the edge of his apron until Jean took his hand and helped him down to his own cushion. Jeremy thanked Jean with a kiss and started spooning portions of food onto the four plates laid out in a cross formation on the coffee table. The empty place was a pillow nearest the cracked-open door; only Thea got a chair, on nights like these. Kevin hesitated. It would put him the farthest from everybody.

“Jean, put Kevin’s head on your shoulder and help him eat,” Thea said, and Kevin relaxed. Jean crawled to obey, dragging Kevin’s pillow to butt up next to his own and guiding Kevin against him. Despite their positions and the relative states of undress of the three on the floor, they made normal and unhurried dinner conversation. Largely staying away from the topic of Kevin’s interview, they discussed the arthouse film Jean had recently seen and their expectations for the new offensive dealer signed to Houston.

Jeremy, Jean, and Kevin cleared off the table and loaded the dishwasher, moving with synchronicity that had become ingrained after years of living—and, occasionally, playing—together. Jean made a joke about Exy balls and the thickness of goalkeepers’ skulls. Jeremy flicked him in the ass with the dishtowel. Kevin didn’t bother to suppress his smile. It spilled lazy across his mouth, pulling his cheeks to comfort, so he let it stay. 

“Oh, he’s falling,” Jeremy sang, reaching out to tug at Kevin’s hair. Kevin hummed deep in his throat. Jean pressed himself up to Kevin’s other side, long limbs and sturdy muscle. He kissed Kevin’s tilted neck, and Kevin whined.

“Thea,” Jean called.

“Are you ready?” said Thea’s voice from the porch.  
  
“Mm.”

“I’m turning them on now,” she said. Kevin had a moment to wonder what she meant before Jeremy and Jean both gasped and started shuddering against him. He looked between them, wide-eyed, his brain slipping out of the warm cradle of contentment to catalogue their reactions and land on the only logical conclusion.

“Fuck,” said Jeremy, clutching tightly to Kevin’s arms. “Not starting us easy, is she?” He laughed, a little breathlessly.  
  
Jean had his teeth pressed flat to Kevin’s neck, not a bite but a bid to keep himself from making noise. He breathed through his nose in rapid pants.

“Jeremy’s got the bullet vibrator, and Jean has the cock ring,” Thea said, coming into the kitchen and dangling two remotes where Kevin could see them. She pressed a button on one, and Jean swore softly in French into Kevin’s skin until she thumbed it down again. “Do you want the plug or the other cock ring, Kevin?”  
  
“Give him both,” said Jeremy. He was regaining some composure as he got used to the sensation. He kissed the center of Kevin’s chest and looked over his shoulder at Thea. “Come on, we’ve had ours for hours, or I have. He ought to catch up.”  
  
“Mouthy,” said Thea, swatting Jeremy in the ear. He grinned at her, unrepentant, and earned himself another swat. “Kevin?”  
  
Kevin was pressed between two of his _extremely_ attractive partners, present for every shiver and suppressed moan. The interview—the host’s insulting comments—was already fading to an unimportant blurb in the back of his mind. Thea’s eyes were dark, all-consuming. Kevin wanted badly to trace the curl of her mouth.

“Yes, ma’am, both,” he said.

“Good boy,” Thea said. Kevin’s knees buckled. Only Jean and Jeremy’s arms kept him upright.

The bedroom was upstairs. On the first landing Jeremy, who got desperate fast, shoved Jean against the window and kissed him hard, grinding against him through their jeans. Thea hooked Jeremy around the waist and threw him over her shoulder, barely pausing stride. The hard line of Jeremy’s thigh against the muscles of Thea’s back sent another throb of heat through Kevin’s blood. Jean must have felt it too, for he remained for a moment against the glass, hips twitching minutely, before taking Kevin’s hand and pulling him to follow.

“Keep yourselves occupied while I get Kevin ready,” Thea said, throwing Jeremy onto the mattress and jerking her head at Jean. She caught Jean by the elbow as he went to obey. “Wait. You said you’d tell me if it got to be too much. Is it?”  
  
Vibrators had been one of Jean’s soft limits for a long time—most tools were. He still didn’t like anything in his ass, but lately they had been experimenting with other kinds, slowly and with a lot of checking in. Jean sucked his lower lip into his mouth and shook his head. His zipper looked tight enough to be painful.  
  
“I’ll turn it up?”  
  
“No!” said Jean quickly. His bitten lip was red, wet from his saliva and the traces of Jeremy’s. “I’m—it might be a little bit much. For now. A break?”  
  
“Thank you for telling me,” Thea said. She clicked Jean’s remote off and stroked through his hair. Jean sagged in relief, eyelashes fluttering, and grasped at Thea’s shirt when she kissed him. Kevin felt Jean’s relief echo across him like the easing of a tensed wire. He cupped a hand over his throat to feel his own racing pulse.

“Jean,” Jeremy whined from the bed. He had his pants undone and his hand shoved between his legs. 

“I think Jeremy needs to be held down,” Thea said, turning Jean and giving him a shove towards the bed. Her tone was amused. Amused, and expectant. Jean withdrew Jeremy’s hand from his pants, grasped Jeremy’s wrists in one hand and pulled them up over Jeremy’s head to press into the pillows. He laid his free arm across Jeremy’s hips, keeping them still, and caught Jeremy’s needy moan on his tongue.

Jeremy was a professional athlete same as the rest of them, but his body looked small under Jean’s. Jean’s forearm was long enough to cover Jeremy from hipbone to hipbone. Unable to buck up, Jeremy settled for rubbing his thighs together.  
  
Jean smacked him in the knee. “Stop moving.”  
  
“ _Your_ vibrator got turned, off, oh God, don’t tell me to stop moving,” Jeremy complained. His abdomen tensed as he tried again to arch. Jean’s arm held him down. “Th-thea, _please_ tell him to touch me.”  
  
“Not yet,” said Thea by Kevin’s ear. Kevin jumped. He’d been transfixed by the scene on the bed. Thea kissed him on the temple to say she wasn’t mad and slid her arms around Kevin from behind. “It’s okay,” she said. Her fingers trailed down to prod at Kevin’s ass, cold and slick from lube. Kevin jolted forward, his mouth falling open, and was steadied by Thea’s hand clamping around his waist. “Watch them, baby,” she told him, circling once and pressing in. “See how good they look together? I had them waiting all afternoon for you to get home. I was going to let them each come once, but they didn’t want to without you here.”

Kevin shook through Thea opening him up and working the plug inside him, watching as Jean wrestled himself and Jeremy out out of their pants and underwear. The covers were a wrinkled mess around them. Jean paused to drag the blanket down, so they’d only ruin the easily-washed sheets. Despite Thea turning the cock ring off he was fully hard. Kevin could see the ring, blue and ribbed, in the hair at the base of Jean’s dick when he bent to kiss down Jeremy’s chest. His mouth watered.

He hissed when Thea’s hand closed around him. He’d been waiting to be touched for so long. She stroked him slowly, whispering praise into his ear and observations about the two on the bed. Kevin clenched around the plug and rocked forward. Thea wouldn’t speed up. He was nearly ready to beg by the time Thea finally worked the ring over his length. When she slid it up again, twisting it around his tip, he did.  
  
“Ma’am, ma’am, please,” he said, trembling. Thea soothed him with a kiss to the nape of the neck and settled the ring above Kevin’s balls.  
  
“Okay?” she asked, softly, thumbing over the edge of his jaw. “I want to turn them on. Can you give me a color?”

“Green,” Kevin said.  
  
“Good boy,” Thea praised, and then, as the pleased tingle went down Kevin’s spine, said “Jean, you can touch him now.” The plug and the cock ring buzzed to life as Jean slid two fingers into Jeremy. Kevin and Jeremy shouted, their cries overlapping as they got louder. Jean rubbed his thumb across Jeremy’s dick at the same time Thea grasped the base of the plug and angled it into Kevin’s prostate. Kevin howled, leaking against his stomach as he went boneless against Thea.

Thea and Jean, at Thea’s direction, set a punishing pace. Again, Kevin only kept his feet because he was held up by someone else. Jeremy’s legs flailed wildly against the mattress.

“Fuck, Thea, I’m gonna come!” Jeremy cried.  
  
“No you’re not,” said Thea. “Jean, stop.” And turned everything off. Kevin was grateful; it had been getting intense, for this early. Thea rubbed wide circles over Kevin’s stomach as he caught his breath.  
  
“Colors from the bed?” Thea called.

“Green, and ready again,” said Jean. He drew the vibrator and his fingers out of Jeremy and wiped the latter on Jeremy’s thigh, trailing a string of wetness that Kevin couldn’t take his eyes away from. Jeremy lifted a hand in a shaky but recognizable sign language _G._

“Go cuddle with Jean while I give Jeremy some water,” Thea said to Kevin, petting his hair. Kevin nodded and tilted his chin for a kiss, which she granted, and then sent him on his way with a nudge to the backside. Kevin stumbled as the plug shifted inside him.  
  
Jean was there to catch him. He sat on the edge of the bed, keeping one hand on Jeremy’s ankle so Jeremy wouldn’t get lonely, and guided Kevin to sit in his lap. The hard pressure of Jean’s cock against Kevin’s made Kevin’s breath catch.

“Fuck,” Kevin said, leaning his cheek on Jean’s shoulder.  
  
“Fuck,” Jean agreed. His thighs were so tense under Kevin’s ass that they were lifting off the bed. Wanting him to feel good, Kevin reached back and smoothed his palms up against the grain of the hair until Jean, by increments, relaxed. Kevin hummed, proud of himself, and pecked Jean on the cheek.

“Sweetheart, you’re adorable. Isn’t he adorable, Jean?” Thea said. She came around the other side of the bed and into Kevin’s line of sight. Kevin’s eyes widened. She was carrying a cup of water, but more importantly, she had removed her shirt and bra. His reaction made Jean turn to look as well. Kevin felt Jean’s cock twitch against his thigh. 

“Answer the question, Jean,” said Thea. She cupped the back of Jeremy’s head and put the water to his lips.Jeremy drank greedily. “Do you remember the question?”

“Um,” said Jean guiltily. His thighs shifted under Kevin. Kevin seized Jean’s bicep to keep from falling off. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to stare at the pebbling of Thea’s nipples or the trickle of water that escaped the corner of Jeremy’s mouth.

Thea rolled her eyes. “Boys,” she said indulgently. She put the empty cup on the bedside table and leaned across Jeremy’s legs to tweak Jean’s nose. Jean made a very undignified squawk that had Kevin hiding a giggle in the curve of Jean’s neck.

When Jeremy started to perk up Thea drew him into her arms and shuffled forward so the two of them could lean against Jean’s back. “Calmed down?” Thea asked Jeremy.  
  
“Yes,” said Jeremy, a bit petulantly.

Thea popped him on the thigh. Kevin jerked at the loud noise. “Are you ready to behave?”  
  
“…yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy,” Thea said. Jeremy shuddered and slumped against her. Thea let him, for the time being, and turned her head to look at Jean.  
  
“You did a very good job with Jeremy,” she told him. Jean’s back straightened, and again Kevin had to hold on tight. “You always take such good care of my boys, just the way I tell you to. You get to ask for something, now. What would you like?”

Jean’s heartbeat was a hammer where his chest pressed against Kevin’s. A high flush rose on his cheekbones. “I’d like you to sit on my face, ma’am.”  
  
Thea smiled. All three of her boys sighed, glad that she was happy. “We can do that. Come on, Jeremy, up.” She coaxed Jeremy off her lap and collected the remotes from the top of the dresser, shimmying out of her skirt as she went. Her panties were dark purple; lace. Kevin’s mouth was dry again.

Per Thea’s orders, they arranged themselves with Kevin sitting up against the headboard, Jean laying lengthwise across the bed, and Jeremy kneeling on the other side of him. Thea folded two of the remotes into Jeremy’s right hand and used the other to tilt his head to look at her.  
  
“Here is your job,” she said, meeting his eyes. “You watch and listen, and when Jean or Kevin signal that they need the vibrators turned off, you turn them off. If you can do that without making a mistake while I ride Jean, then I’ll let you come. Okay?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” said Jeremy.  
  
“Jean, what do you do if you need me to get off or if you need the cock ring off?”  
  
Jean snapped his fingers once.  
  
“Good. Kevin, what do you do if you need the plug and the ring turned off?”  
  
“Say ‘yellow,’ or snap my fingers,” said Kevin.  
  
“Good. Jeremy, do you have all that?”  
  
“Snap fingers or ‘yellow,’ turn vibrators off,” Jeremy repeated.

“Very good. All set?”  
  
The three of them answered affirmative. Thea smiled again. “Remember, Kevin, you’re not allowed to touch. If you can do that until I say, then I’ll let Jeremy ride you. Jeremy, turn them on.”  
  
She lowered her cunt to Jean’s face as Kevin curled his knees up to his chest, the vibrations going straight to his flagging dick. Jean moaned against Thea, lapping at her through the cloth. Kevin could see her panties were already soaked through, and felt dizzy. He wanted to reach out and touch, put his mouth on Thea’s breasts or press his fingers into her to help Jean’s steadily working tongue. But he wasn’t allowed, and he was going to be a good boy. He tried wrapping his arms around his legs to keep them out of the way, but that made his dick drag against his thighs and he was worried he might come.

Jeremy was watching with eyes narrowed in concentration, hands hovering over Jean’s remote on the left and Kevin’s two on the right. Jean’s hips were rocking, making the mattress squeak and the sheets ride up around his ass. Kevin bit at the inside of his wrist and sobbed, desperate for friction, and to do as Thea had said and wait.

Jean snapped his fingers. Thea rose up on her knees and Jeremy’s hand darted out to turn off his vibrator. Knowing that Jean was getting a reprieve made the vibrations in Kevin’s ass and around his cock feel stronger. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, running down his chin. 

Thea was saying something to Jean and then to Jeremy. Kevin’s head was full of static, and he couldn’t hear, but that was all right. All he had to do was stay here and not touch. The world narrowed to the four of them, comfortingly dark around the edges. All that mattered was Thea, and what Kevin and Jean and Jeremy could do to please her. Kevin tipped to the side, drooling on the pillow under his cheek; his hips humped down against the mattress and he gagged. 

“Kevin?” Thea asked.

“G-green, I’m good,” Kevin gasped.

“Good boy,” Thea said, and Kevin went warm all over.

Thea pulled her panties to the side and folded her knees again around Jean’s head. His neck strained as he pressed up into her, jaw working. Thea’s head fell back and she pulled one of Jean’s hands to cover her breast, rolling the other nipple between her own fingers. Jeremy turned Jean’s cock ring back on. Jean screamed, muffled by Thea’s folds.  
  
“That’s it,” Thea was saying. “You’ve got a perfect mouth, Jean. There you go. There you go.” She ground down hard and started shaking. Kevin ached with the need to have her under his hands. Thea came with Jean’s name on her lips, but she looked at Jeremy and Kevin after, too, and so Kevin knew they were included.

Jean’s face was smeared with Thea’s wetness when she climbed off him. He didn’t seem to care. He started thrashing his head from side to side, hips driving faster into the air.   
  
“Ask for what you need,” Thea said, tracing a line down his side. “Do you need to come?”  
  
Jean nodded. His mouth worked soundlessly.  
  
“Then go ahead,” Thea said. She closed her hand around Jean’s cock and gave a few rough strokes, and Jean shouted and came over her fist and his own chest. Thea snapped at Jeremy and Jeremy turned the cock ring off, letting Jean slump down, panting. He whined when Thea drew off the cock ring and mouthed at the inside of her thigh.  
  
“You were perfect,” Thea said, pulling Jean up by the hair to kiss him. Jean’s eyes went half-lidded and he smiled dopily into her mouth. Thea patted him on the shoulder and maneuvered him so he was curled up at the foot of the bed. “I’ll come right back, okay? Stay here and watch me with Kevin and Jeremy.”  
  
“Mm,” said Jean sleepily. He mumbled something in French and yawned.

Thea patted him once more and then reached to cup Jeremy’s face in her hands. “You did so well,” she praised him. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, ma’am, thank you,” Jeremy said in a rush. At Thea’s urging he crawled over to Kevin and poked—and then, when Kevin proved unable to support himself, manhandled—Kevin back upright. Thea clucked her tongue at Kevin’s tearstained face and came up to his other side to kiss his flushed cheeks.

“Are you still okay?” She asked quietly.  
  
Kevin bit his lip. Everything was slipping into haze around him, cotton pleasure and endless wanting. He forced his eyes to focus on Thea’s. “If Jeremy rides me I’m going to come,” he said in a small voice.

Thea kissed him on the forehead. “That’s okay, baby. You’ve earned it. You’ve been such a good boy.” 

Kevin preened.

He was too far gone to keep a sensible grasp on things, but he knew when Jeremy lowered himself down onto him, hot walls clenching tight around Kevin’s cock. He knew when Thea kissed his neck, his shoulder, his mouth again, calling him _good boy, Kevin, good boy._ He felt Thea’s hand working at the place they were joined, rubbing circles over Jeremy’s dick, and when Jeremy tightened around him Kevin was gone. He clutched Jeremy against him and rode out his orgasm in frantic thrusts, burying himself in the heat of Jeremy’s body.

The vibrators turned off, a sweet mercy. Kevin shivered all over when Jeremy slid off of him and watched with heavy eyelids as Thea bent Jeremy backwards and worked her fingers faster until Jeremy was cursing and clamping his thighs around her hand. 

Thea kissed Jeremy’s stomach and pulled away from him, gesturing Jean and Kevin to fold in around him. With what felt like the last vestiges of great strength, Kevin rolled forward and threw his arm over them both to pull them close. Jeremy laughed—Jeremy always laughed, after sex, and often during—and wriggled his arm from between them to wrap it around Kevin in turn. Jean went back to dozing, this time with his chin propped on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“I’ll be right back,” Thea whispered, stroking over Jean’s hip, Jeremy’s chest, Kevin’s back. “Washcloths, and water, and sleep. Okay?”

Kevin thought he answered. He wasn’t sure. He was so warm, and so tired.

He protested wordlessly when he was shifted away from the embrace, some unidentifiable amount of time later. Thea—ah! Thea was here!—rubbed his back and eased the ring off his cock and then, carefully, the plug out of his ass, murmuring apologies when Kevin winced. She helped him take a drink of water after, and Kevin gulped down more than he anticipated before she kissed his cheek and went to clean off Jeremy and Jean and help them with water as well. When Thea guided the two of them back into Kevin’s arms Kevin was already more than half asleep.

“Did you have a good time, Thea?” Jeremy asked. His voice was thick and spun with dreams.

“Yes,” Thea said. She retrieved the blanket and threw it over the three of them, ducking under the edge and settling at Kevin’s back. Kevin reached back and patted her hip, glad she was there. Thea wrapped her arm around Kevin’s waist and tangled her fingers with Jeremy’s. Under the covers, she crossed her ankle around Jean’s. “You all are wonderful. You’re all such good boys. You can rest now. I’ll be right here.”  
  
“O-kay,” said Jeremy, sing-song.  
  
Jean snuffled a little in sleep. Jeremy snuggled into Kevin’s chest, and Thea was steady comfort at his back. They were here; and they were his. And Kevin was theirs.

 

 

 


End file.
